Omae wa Idol?
by nadilicious
Summary: Aku sering melihatnya di live event-ku, dan aku ingat wajahnya. / Ternyata, dia... adalah idol itu? / "Tolong jangan lakukan itu, kumohon, hapus gambar itu." / "Tapi dengan syarat." / Chapter 2 UPDATED! AU, OOC, typo nyelip. RnR is a must!
1. Chapter 1: Glasses and Buns

Hai~ saya kembali membawa fic lain hehe ini ide adaada aja sih munculnya, nambahin beban saya buat nulis fic, ihh kzl -3- (?)

Tapi kali ini saya bawain fic yang temanya idol~ ini semua garagara saya sama temen saya ngeship idol yang anu dan anu trus ngebayangin gimana jadinya kalo si anu sama si anu main dorama bareng trus peran si anu jadi anak sekolahan biasa, trus si anunya idol sekaligus anak sekolahan, trus pembuatan plot kita semakin dalem wekekekekek dan akhirnya saya mau coba nyalurin trus ngelanjutin sendiri plot yang kita bikin itu~ aih, semoga fic ini ga nambahin beban hidup saya(?)

P.S. Saya ga lupa kok sama fic saya yang satunya, suer. :"D

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

**Warning**: AU, OOC, typo berceceran, yaaa gitu deh.

.

_Omae wa __**Idol**__?!_

_Chapter 1: Glasses and Buns_

© nadilicious

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, para murid Konoha Kouritsu Koutou Gakkou melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, mulai dari mengerjakan tugas, merapihkan catatan, membaca buku pelajaran selanjutnya, makan di kantin, atau di halaman sekolah, atau di kelas baik sendiri maupun bersama teman, bermain futsal di lapangan sekolah, berjalan-jalan di dalam lingkungan sekolah sendirian atau bersama teman, anggota klub yang mengurus keperluan klub sebelum waktu klub dimulai, dan mengobrol bersama teman di kelas.

Seperti suasana di kelas 1B.

"Kau lihat _Ongaku no Jikan_ semalam!?" seorang siswa, berambut kuning model _spike_, berteriak kepada teman-temannya di dalam kelas sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang sedang menggenggam _microphone_ di layar ponselnya.

"Hinata-chan lucu sekaliiiiii~" siswa itu memeluk ponselnya, layaknya memeluk seorang perempuan.

"Ah, _Kunoichi_, kan?" siswa lainnya, berambut coklat tua model _spike_, dengan tato taring berwarna merah di kedua pipinya, kebetulan menonton acara televisi itu semalam, "beruntung aku sempat melihat penampilan mereka sebelum ayahku mengganti saluran televisinya."

"Mereka akan mengadakan _live event_ pada Sabtu besok, kau mau datang tidak?" tanya siswa berambut kuning.

"Serius? Ayo! Ajak Lee juga," jawab siswa berambut coklat.

"Oke! Aku akan membuka situs mereka untuk melihat dimana lokasinya," kata siswa berambut kuning itu lagi.

"Naruto, kau merekam acara televisi semalam, tidak?" tanya seorang siswa berambut hitam yang dikuncir kepada siswa berambut kuning itu.

"Shikamaru! Semua ada di dalam _hard disk_-ku! Apa kau mau berkunjung nanti sore?" siswa berambut kuning, bernama Naruto, menoleh ke arah siswa yang bertanya padanya.

"Heh, jika itu demi _video_ penampilan Temari, aku pasti akan berkunjung," siswa yang bernama Shikamaru itu tersenyum lebar.

"Yoooosh! Kiba, kau mau berkunjung juga tidak?" tanya Naruto kepada siswa berambut coklat tadi, bernama Kiba.

"Kau paling banyak menyimpan _video_ penampilan _idol_ perempuan di televisi, jadi aku akan ikut," kata Kiba.

"Yosha! Kita harus ajak Lee juga," kata Naruto.

"Sepertinya Chouji juga akan ikut bila ditawarkan," kata Shikamaru, sambil melirik ke siswa bertubuh besar, berambut coklat muda.

"Oke! Rumahku akan jadi ramai hari ini~" kata Naruto dengan riang, lalu melihat seorang siswa berambut hitam, dengan poni yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya dan bagian rambut belakangnya yang bermodel _spike_.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil siswa itu. Siswa yang bernama Sasuke itu pun menoleh.

"Aku merekam Sakura di berbagai acara TV kemarin! Kau mau ambil tidak?" tanya Naruto, ingin mengajak lebih banyak orang ke rumahnya.

"Aa, setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Sasuke, memastikan waktu untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto.

"Iya! Lalu, aku dan Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Lee ingin menonton penampilan _idol_ yang lainnya!" kata Naruto lagi.

"Kalau itu bukan Sakura, aku tidak mau," kata Sasuke, lalu duduk di bangkunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hmph, Sasuke, selalu saja berpusat kepada satu orang~" cibir Naruto, mengetahui Sasuke yang hanya menyukai satu _idol_ perempuan dan perempuan itu seorang _soloist_.

"Naruto, aku akan berhenti di tempatmu hanya untuk mengambil video, lalu aku akan pulang," kata Sasuke lagi, mengabaikan cibiran Kiba.

"Baiklah~" Naruto masih tidak apa-apa dengan pilihan Sasuke, asal kawannya itu tetap berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai _idol_, tapi Sakura beda," kata Sasuke lagi, sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau selalu berkata begitu~" kali ini, Kiba yang mencibir Sasuke, yang dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang terlihat cuek, bergaya metal, tapi menyukai seorang _idol_ perempuan.

Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa kelas satu SMA yang dikenal sebagai siswa tertampan di Konoha Kouritsu Koutou Gakkou, disukai oleh para siswi satu angkatannya hingga senior-seniornya, bersifat dingin, cuek, pendiam, jarang sekali mengobrol dengan perempuan dan hanya mengobrol bersama teman-teman yang sama, nada bicaranya selalu tenang, yang dari kecil menyukai musik _rock_, _metal_, dan _jazz_, hanya tiga aliran musik saja, namun ia baru-baru ini menyukai musik _pop_, beberapa saat sebelum ia menduduki bangku SMA.

* * *

_Semua berawal ketika Sasuke kecil sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya, ia memutuskan untuk membeli kroket untuk dimakan di rumahnya dengan lauk yang sudah disiapkan ibunya. Setelah membeli kroket, ia berpikir untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi daerah itu sebelum ia pulang ke rumah. Ia berjalan sendirian, menyusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan ruko, rumah makan, toko souvenir, toko serba guna, hingga toko baju. Orang-orang yang melewati jalanan itu tidak begitu banyak, sepeda pun muncul hanya sesekali lewat._

_Sasuke kecil berjalan di luar sebuah mall terkenal di Konoha. Matanya memandang masuk ke dalam mall yang hampir seluruhnya berupa dinding kaca. Toko baju perempuan, namun tidak begitu banyak pengunjungnya, karena itu adalah hari sekolah. Kedai makanan, namun ia tidak ingin masuk karena ia sudah membawa sekantong penuh kroket. Toko baju unisex, namun ia tidak mengantongi banyak uang untuk membeli baju. Ia begitu ingin masuk ke dalam mall itu, tapi ia malas masuk ke dalam mall itu juga. Hatinya masih labil._

_Hingga ia berhenti persis di sebelah pintu masuk mall yang berupa dinding kaca. Ia melihat di dalam mall tersebut, sebuah panggung berdiri, penonton yang sangat padat, dari lantai dasar hingga lantai-lantai diatasnya, suara musik terdengar sampai luar, tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Matanya menangkap sekelompok gadis yang sedang melakukan pertunjukan di atas panggung di dalam mall tersebut, menyanyi sambil menari. Mereka kelihatannya seumuran Sasuke kecil._

_Hingga mata Sasuke menangkap sosok center dari para gadis itu, berwajah cantik dan imut secara bersamaan, terlihat sangat ceria, lihai dalam menari, centil namun manis, rambutnya panjang dan berwarna pink, berkibaran seperti model-model iklan sampo saat gadis itu melakukan gerakan spin, matanya bersinar, sangat profesional dalam menari, walaupun menggunakan sepatu hak yang tingginya mencapai sepuluh sentimeter, sangat cocok mengenakan dress berwarna pink dengan motif berlian-berlian berwarna-warni dan tali pinggang berwarna kuning yang membuat bawahan dressnya terlihat lebih mengembang._

"_Konoha Q's Mall, selamat siaaaaang!" gadis berambut pirang menyapa seluruh penonton di dalam mall itu. Seluruh penonton bersorak menjawab sapaannya._

"_Kami akan memperkenalkan diri, dimulai dari Sakura!" gadis berambut pirang itu maju sedikit untuk menoleh ke anggotanya yang berada di paling kiri barisan mereka berempat selama beberapa detik._

"_Hai! Namaku Sakura, bagaimana kabar kaliaaaan?" anggota yang bernama Sakura, yang Sasuke perhatikan daritadi, menyapa seluruh penonton di dalam mall itu._

"_Yaaaaaay!" Sasuke mendengar teriakan yang begitu keras dan ramai di dalam mall. Nampaknya, karena memiliki posisi sebagai center, Sakura mendapatkan paling banyak fans._

"_Apakah kalian bersemangat?" sekali lagi, Sakura membangkitkan semangat fans, disambut oleh sorakan yang penuh dengan semangat._

"_Hari ini aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengadakan live event di dalam Konoha Q's Mall setelah sekian lama, kuharap kalian semua yang di lantai dasar, yang menonton dari dalam toko, di lantai dua, lantai tiga, lantai empat, dan lantai lima akan menikmati acara ini sampai akhir! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Sakura menunjuk satu persatu kumpulan penonton yang tersebar di berbagai lantai dan berbagai sudut mall, lalu menunduk sebagai penutup dari perkenalan dirinya._

'_Ia jeli sekali...' mendengar perkenalan diri Sakura dan ia menunjuk semua kumpulan penonton di dalam mall itu membuat Sasuke terkagum dengan Sakura. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan usaha para penonton yang sudah datang dan berdempet-dempetan demi menonton mereka._

_Sasuke pun keasyikan menonton grup tersebut sampai sore, kroket yang ia beli sudah agak dingin, memperhatikan Sakura yang tampil dengan sangat anggun. Ketika acara itu sudah berakhir, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret nama dari grup itu, lalu berjalan pulang._

_Sesampainya di rumah, setelah mandi, makan malam, mengerjakan PR dan menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran di esok hari, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, sambil membuka ponselnya. Ia menghafal nama grup yang tadi sore ia tonton, lalu mencari tau tentang mereka di internet. Mereka adalah sekumpulan gadis yang bekerja dibawah agensi yang lumayan terkenal memproduksi penyanyi dan idol group yang namanya terkenal di negara Hi, dimana Konoha berada, sampai ke negara-negara lain. Sakura terpilih untuk mendapatkan posisi center, yang otomatis membuatnya mendapatkan banyak bagian dalam lagu-lagu mereka, dan selalu berada di posisi tengah dan di depan, menjadi wajah dari grup itu._

_Sasuke menjadi tertarik dengan grup itu, terutama Sakura, hingga ia mencari seluruh foto mereka dan foto Sakura sendiri, mulai dari foto saat mereka baru berdiri sebagai grup, hingga sampai saat itu, lalu ia mengikuti semua situs jejaring sosial dan blog milik Sakura, menyimpan lagi foto-foto yang Sakura unggah, lalu membaca tulisan-tulisan yang diunggah ke blog milik Sakura serta menonton kumpulan video penampilan mereka yang direkam dan diunggah oleh fans ke internet. Mulai sejak itu lah, karena Sakura, Sasuke jadi menyukai music pop, namun ia tidak mengikuti perkembangan idol group yang lain. Ia hanya mengikuti perkembangan grup yang ia tonton tadi sore, terutama Sakura._

* * *

"Teme, kau yakin hanya dengan _flash disk_?" tanya Naruto, sambil memegang _flash disk_ punya Sasuke.

"Kapasitasnya 128 _gigabyte_ dan masih kosong, sebagian besar _file_-ku sudah di dalam _external hard disk_ di rumah," kata Sasuke yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Baiklah, _file_-nya juga tidak begitu berat..." Naruto mencolokkan _flash disk_ milik Sasuke ke _USB port_ di _CPU_ miliknya. Benar saja, _flash disk_ milik Sasuke masih kosong.

"Hei, aku kemarin pergi ke _mall_ LaVies, dan saat berjalan melewati toko elektronik, aku melihat mereka menjual _flash disk_ dengan kapasitas satu _terabyte_," kata Shikamaru, mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto, dan mendengar kapasitas _flash disk_ milik Sasuke.

"BOHONG!?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan omongan Shikamaru, tentang adanya _flash disk_ dengan ukuran yang sangat besar dan idaman para pengoleksi unek-unek yang diunduh dari internet.

"Aku serius," kata Shikamaru.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Kiba, yang juga terkejut dengan apa yang Shikamaru ceritakan.

"Kalau tidak salah ingat, 5.500 ryo," kata Shikamaru, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"UWOOO!" siswa berambut hitam dan berbentuk seperti mangkuk langsung memeriksa dompetnya.

"Ada apa, Lee?" tanya Kiba, terkejut lagi, melihat temannya itu teriak secara tiba-tiba, langsung menyeluarkan dompet dan membukanya.

"A-Aku hanya punya lima ribu ryo..." kata siswa yang bernama Lee itu, sambil menatap isi dompetnya dengan nanar.

Naruto pun kembali melakukan kegiatan pemindahan data dari komputernya ke dalam _flash disk_ milik Sasuke. Sakura adalah salah satu _idol_ perempuan yang sangat terkenal di Konoha, bahkan sampai ke seluruh kota di negara Hi, dan juga negara-negara lainnya. Perjalanan karirnya begitu lancar, fansnya sangat banyak, terbagi rata diantara laki-laki dan perempuan, dari anak kecil sampai yang sudah berumur kepala enam dan keatas, kemampuannya yang diakui oleh para senior di dunia hiburan, sering mendapatkan tawaran bermain peran dalam drama serial atau film layar lebar, terkadang sering disebut-sebut atau menjadi bahan pembicaraan serta pujian dari para _idol_, artis, aktor, aktris, pelawak, dan _MC_ di berbagai acara televisi, sering mendapat tawaran bermain dalam drama serial atau film, menjadi model tetap untuk sebuah majalah yang utamanya ditujukan dan menjadi bahan bacaan para remaja perempaun di seluruh negara; PopGlow, yang berisi tentang tata busana, rias wajah, wawancara pendek, serta sekilas berita tentang _idol_, artis, dan actor tampan, atau kegiatan model-model majalah tersebut mengenai pekerjaan mereka diluar kegiatan majalah, berbagai tips, dan lain-lain. Namun, Sakura juga memiliki beberapa skandal; tertangkap basah sedang berjalan-jalan, entah di tempat yang lazim atau tidak, dan terlihat mesra dengan seorang lelaki yang bidang pekerjaannya sama maupun beda dengan Sakura.

Saking terkenalnya dan lumayan sering menjadi bintang tamu acara televisi, data _video_ acara televisi dimana Sakura menjadi bintang tamu lumayan banyak di-_copy_ dari komputer Naruto ke dalam _flash disk_ Sasuke. Hanya di-_copy_?

Naruto, dan juga semua yang ada di dalam kamarnya saat ini, terkenal sebagai perkumpulan siswa pecinta _idol_ perempuan di kelas 1B—walaupun Sasuke bisa dan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kategori tersebut, karena ia baru ingin bergabung jika mereka sedang membahas tentang Sakura, apalagi ia tidak pernah ikut dengan mereka jika mereka sedang ribut-ributan mengenai _idol_, apalagi melakukan _wotagei_, karena Sasuke adalah orang yang benar-benar pendiam—dan Sakura adalah salah satu dari _idol_ perempuan yang mereka sukai dan ikuti perkembangannya. Jadi, Naruto hanya melipat gandakan data _video-video_ itu untuk Sasuke, karena ia dan semua yang berada disitu ingin menonton kumpulan _video_ acara televisi dengan berbagai _idol_ sebagai bintang tamunya, termasuk acara televisi dengan Sakura sebagai bintang tamunya, serta penampilan para _idol_ di berbagai acara musik.

"Oke, teme, semuanya sudah kupindahkan," Naruto meng-_eject_ _flash disk_ milik Sasuke, mencopotnya dari _USB port_, lalu mengembalikan _flash disk _tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

"_Azassu_," kata Sasuke, mengambil kembali _flash disk_-nya dan memasukannya ke dalam tempat pensilnya, agar mudah dicari dan tidak mudah hilang, lalu ia memasukkan tempat pensilnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau serius mau pulang?" tanya Naruto lagi, berharap Sasuke sesekali ikut menonton bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat, sambil menggantung tas sekolahnya di pundaknya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu kamar Naruto.

"Meh~ kau selalu saja hanya datang untuk meminta _video_-nya," cibir Naruto.

"Aku lebih suka menyendiri saat menonton sesuatu yang aku suka," Sasuke mengeluarkan alasan lagi, lalu membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

"Cobalah kau perhatikan _idol_ yang lain, teme~" Naruto, sebagai tuan rumah, juga beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengantar Sasuke sampai ke pintu.

"Tidak ada yang setara dengan Sakura," kata Sasuke, sambil berjalan turun ke lantai satu dari kamar Naruto yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya.

"Kunoichi adalah grup yang bagus! Lagipula..."

"Aku tau," kata Sasuke, "tapi grup yang tidak memiliki Sakura sebagai anggotanya tidak menarik untukku. Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan menyukai musik _pop_," lanjutnya, sambil duduk di _genkan_ dan memakai sepatunya yang diambil dari _getabako_.

"Kau ini, memang keras kepala..." kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang memakai sepatunya.

"Maa, terima kasih atas _file_-nya," Sasuke berdiri dan membuka pintu rumah Naruto, "aku akan menonton semuanya, lalu... mungkin aku akan mulai belajar bagaimana cara merekam acara televisi."

"Eh?" Naruto merasakan pertanda buruk. Kemungkinan, Sasuke tidak akan datang lagi ke rumahnya untuk meminta rekaman acara televisi karena Sasuke kini akan belajar bagaimana melakukannya dengan televisi di rumahnya sendiri.

"Jaa ne," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, pada malam hari, setelah mandi, makan malam, dan mengerjakan semua PR-nya, Sasuke berdiri di depan televisi di kamarnya yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Di atas meja yang terletak persis di bawah televisinya, terdapat sebuah _external hard disk_ beserta kabelnya. Ia mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mencari cara untuk menggunakan alat perekam itu dengan baik dan benar.

"_USB recording_..." gumam Sasuke, sambil memeriksa tulisan dibalik televisinya, "_bingo_!" Sasuke senang saat menemukan tulisan '_USB (HDD)_' di belakang TVnya, serta sebuah _USB port_. Sasuke mencolokkan kabel _external hard disk_ itu ke _external hard disk_ itu sendiri dan _USB port_ di bagian belakang televisinya.

"Lalu..." Sasuke duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya yang menghadap ke televisi sambil mengotak-atik _remote_ televisinya.

"_Bingo_!" sahutnya lagi ketika ia kini bisa merekam acara televisi, seperti yang ia sudah baca di internet melalui ponselnya, serta melakukan percobaan mengatur jadwal supaya televisinya bisa merekam acara dalam waktu tertentu disaat keadaan televisi yang sedang tidak dinyalakan.

Merasa puas dan menanti-nanti hasil percobaannya, Sasuke langsung mengambil _laptop_-nya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Ia menyalakan _laptop_-nya, membiarkannya beberapa saat sampai sekiranya sudah siap untuk digunakan, lalu ia mencolok _flash disk_ ke _laptop_-nya untuk menonton rekaman-rekaman yang didapatnya dari Naruto sore tadi.

Satu persatu rekaman ia tonton, mulai dari acara musik, _variety show_, gabungan dari keduanya, _game show_, hingga berita yang menampilkan Sakura. Perempuan cantik nan imut, berambut _pink_ yang panjangnya mencapai perutnya, berbola mata hijau _emerald_ dan berkilau, tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan, suaranya yang sejernih batu kristal, selalu mencapai nada yang benar dan tidak terputus-putus oleh nafas saat bernyanyi sambil menari, tingkat keterampilan menarinya yang bukan hanya sekedar bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan dan berputar, namun menggunakan kepala, tangan, jari-jari, dadanya untuk gerakan _chest pump_ atau dada sampai perut untuk gerakan _body wave_, pinggul, dan kedua kakinya, kepandaiannya dalam mengubah gaya gerakan dalam menari dalam sekejap, mulai dari gerakan kaku ala robot dengan otot-otot badannya dan langsung berganti ke gerakan yang lembut, gemulai, dan seksi, pengaturan eskpresi wajahnya saat tampil, mulai dari ekspresi yang biasa saja, senyuman biasa ke senyuman nakal, wajah sedih, serius, bimbang, menggoda, marah, hingga wajah yang sangat ceria, bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus dibalut oleh kostum-kostum yang tidak berlebihan dan cocok untuk dirinya, rambutnya yang lurus berkibar dengan indah saat ia melakukan gerakan putaran.

Perempuan macam ini telah menarik perhatian Sasuke sejak beberapa tahun lalu, dan Sasuke terus mengikuti perkembangannya sejak Sasuke melihat perempuan itu sampai sekarang, mulai dari pertumbuhan fisik perempuan itu, peresmian kemunculannya pada dunia hiburan, perubahan pada karirnya, lagu-lagu yang ia rilis dalam bentuk _single_ maupun _album_, jadwal-jadwal _live event_-nya, perkembangannya dalam menyanyi dan menari, dan lain-lain. Ingin sekali Sasuke bertemu dan mengobrol langsung dengannya.

Walaupun sering datang ke _live event_-nya, Sasuke tidak pernah mengambil tiket untuk mengikuti sesi _handshake_, berjabat tangan dengan sang idola dan mengobrol selama beberapa detik. Entah kenapa, dia merasa aneh jika dirinya akan mengikuti sesi itu. Ia tidak pernah memesan tiket yang dijual dengan cara _booking_ tiket di situs resmi sekaligus _fanclub_ itu, sehingga setiap sesi penampilan selesai, Sasuke akan pulang atau membeli cemilan sambil menunggu acara berikutnya di jam yang berbeda di hari yang sama. Ia merasa ada yang janggal setiap kali memilih antara ikut atau tidak ikut sesi _handshake_.

'_Apa aku harus ikut ya?_' Sasuke, seperti biasa, mulai berpikir lagi, yang pada akhirnya pun pasti ia tidak akan ikut.

* * *

"Mereka semua belajar di sekolah yang sama, bukan?" Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, dan Sasuke sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di atap sekolah sambil sesekali melihat ke bawah, tepat ke halaman sekolah yang terbuka di sebelah barat gedung sekolah. Shikamaru membuka diskusi tentang grup _idol_ yang mengejar ilmu di sekolah yang sama.

"Konoha Touritsu Konohabashi Koutou Gakkou, ya?" Lee melihat ponselnya, yang sedang menampilkan seorang gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah.

"Iya... lalu, Oto Girls belajar di sekolah yang berbeda..." Kiba juga melihat ke ponselnya.

"Guren bersekolah di Konoha Touritsu Kannabi Koutou Gakkou, bukan? Sementara Kin dan Tayuya di Konoha Touritsu Ryuumyaku Koutou Gakkou," Shikamaru menebak-nebak.

"Banyak sekali yang bersekolah di sekolah yang biasa saja, tidak memiliki kelas khusus artis," kata Chouji, sambil mengingat _idol_ yang ia ketahui dan dimana mereka bersekolah.

"Seperti Kazahana Koutou Gakkou, ya?" kata Kiba, "kalau tidak salah, ada Nii Yugito dari 27 Edge, Hibari dari Crystaldata, Kujaku dari McHeart, aktris yaitu Momiji dan Sari, terakhir yaitu model majalah, Emi," lanjutnya. Hal yang membuat Kiba sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya adalah hobinya menonton drama seri, film, serta membeli dan mengoleksi majalah yang penuh dengan model-model muda yang cantik.

Shikamaru, yang kebetulan duduk di atas sekat pembatas ujung atap, melihat ke bawah dan melihat sosok siswi berambut _pink_ dengan model cepol, seperti bola yang menggemaskan, menggunakan kacamata _full frame_ dengan lensa yang berbentuk segi panjang dengan warna hitam pada seluruh bingkai kacamata, menambah kesan _cool_ pada siswi itu, yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah buku. Mengingat tentang siswi berambut _pink_...

"Aku belum pernah melihat Sakura mengambil foto dengan baju seragamnya," kata Shikamaru, yang sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya karena menyebutkan nama seseorang yang ia idolakan.

"Betul juga," kata Lee, "Sakura-san tidak pernah mengunggah foto pribadinya yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah," kata Naruto.

"Bahkan tak ada satupun dari _paparazzi_ para _idol_ yang berhasil mendapatkan foto dan mengetahui dimana Sakura bersekolah," kata Sasuke, akhirnya ikut berbicara karena teman-temannya membahas soal Sakura.

"Pemilik rambut warna _pink_ juga bukan hanya Sakura saja, bukan?" kata Kiba.

"Ah! Kakuyoku Fubuki!" Naruto menyebutkan salah satu _idol_ perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_, meskipun modelnya berbeda dengan Sakura. Model rambut Fubuki yang lebih pendek dari Sakura, diikat di dua sisi, model _twintails_.

"Ia juga tidak menyebutkan nama keluarganya, sehingga agak sulit untuk mencari data tentang dia,"

"Warna bola mata mereka juga sama," kata Shikamaru, masih melihat ke arah siswi yang sedang berjalan di halaman sekolah itu.

Sasuke, yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru, menoleh kearahnya dan menyadari bahwa Shikamaru selalu melihat ke bawah, tepat ke halaman sekolah, sedari tadi. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Shikamaru lihat, Sasuke pun ikut menoleh ke arah Shikamaru menoleh. Sasuke pun mendapati sosok siswi yang Shikamaru perhatikan sejak tadi. Rambut berwarna _pink_ yang diikat cepol dan menggunakan kacamata. Sasuke hafal betul bahwa siswi yang sedang ia lihat adalah teman satu elasnya dengan teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul bersamanya saat ini. Kadang, Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat siswi ini.

"Coba kalian pikirkan lagi," Shikamaru menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, dan membuat mereka bingung karena tingkahnya yang secara tiba-tiba.

"**Bukankah teman sekelas kita, Haruno Sakura, mirip sekali dengan sang**_** idol, **_**Sakura?**"

"Pfffft!" Naruto, yang kebetulan sedang meneguk minumannya, langsung menyemburkan seluruhnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Shikamaru.

"Apa!?" begitu juga dengan Lee, Kiba, dan Chouji, yang tidak kalah terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari Shikamaru.

"M-Memang, nama panggilan mereka sama, warna rambut mereka sama, warna bola mata mereka sama," Naruto mencoba menyebutkan segala hal yang Sakura, sang _idol_, dan Haruno Sakura, teman sekelas mereka, sama-sama miliki, "tetapi sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang, bukan!?"

"Haruno itu jarang berinteraksi kepada siapapun, kecuali pada ketua kelas kita, Neji, dan teman sekelas kita, Hokuto, bukan?" kata Chouji, menambahkan fakta bahwa teman sekelas mereka itu bukanlah seorang _idol_, karena Sakura yang mereka ketahui itu mau berinteraksi dengan siapapun dan ceria, sangat bertolak belakang dengan teman sekelas mereka yang pendiam dan hanya berinteraksi kepada beberapa orang saja.

"Apalagi kacamata yang ia pakai, semakin membuatnya tidak mirip dengan Sakura," Kiba ikut menambahkan.

"Mungkin kebetulan saja warna rambut dan bola mata mereka sama," Lee pun ikut menambahkan.

"Kalian ini..." Shikamaru menyeringai melihat teman-temannya begitu tidak setuju dan mencari seluruh alasan kenapa mereka pikir, Sakura sang _idol_ dan Haruno Sakura teman sekelas mereka itu beda.

Namun, berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sejak ia masuk ke Konoha Kouritsu Koutou Gakkou, ia bergidik ngeri begitu bertemu dengan siswi yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang diidolakannya. Warna rambut, warna bola mata, dan tinggi badan. Kacamata yang dikenakan siswi itu membuatnya sedikit beda dari Sakura, sang _idol_, tapi tetap saja ada hal yang membuatnya penasaran setiap ia melihat siswi ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bongkar.

* * *

Sasuke sedang berjalan di lorong lantai dasar sekolahnya, mengarah ke ruang loker penyimpanan sepatu, namun, saat ia menoleh ke arah halaman sekolah, ia mendapati teman sekelasnya, Haruno Sakura, siswi yang dicurigai dirinya dan Shikamaru sebagai Sakura, sang _idol_ populer. Siswi itu sedang duduk di bangku panjang halaman sekolah dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kantong yang berukuran sedang dan terlihat penuh dan menaruh kantong itu persis di sebelahnya. Lalu, ia memegang kunciran yang mengikat rambutnya, dan membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Mata Sasuke membelalak ketika siswi itu melepas ikat cepolnya. Rambutnya panjang, lurus dan tampak halus, seperti perempuan yang ia idolakan. Siswi itu menyisir rambutnya, tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya yang sekarang ini nampak sangat terkejut dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Keringat dinginnya sedikit bercucuran, merasa takut jika siswi itu benar-benar sang idola, Sakura.

Mengingat ia ingin membongkar sesuatu, Sasuke pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri siswi itu.

"Hei, kau Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasku, bukan?" Sasuke menyapa siswi itu dari belakang sambil melihat ke wajahnya dan menyeringai, sementara siswi yang disapa menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, namun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi saat ia merasa ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan sapaan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal karena siswi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, maka ia pun mencari cara lain untuk menarik perhatiannya lagi.

"Wah, kau membawa barang lain diluar keperluan sekolah?" Sasuke mengambil kantung yang berada di sebelah Sasuke. Siswi itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke lagi, dan merasa terancam saat melihat kantung itu sudah ada di tangan Sasuke dan jarinya hendak membuka resleting kantung itu.

"K-Kembalikan!" siswi itu berteriak, lalu berdiri dari duduknya, berbalik badan menghadap Sasuke, menopang lututnya di atas bangku dan berusaha meraih kantung miliknya itu.

"O-Oh," Sasuke dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya yang memegang kantung itu, lalu menggeser sedikit resleting kantung yang berwarna _baby pink_ dan berkilau karena _glitter_. Sasuke mengintip isi kantung itu.

"Ah, peralatan merias wajah?" Sasuke mencoba menebak isi di dalam kantung itu, dari banyaknya tabung-tabung kecil, wadah krim, dan warna-warna khas alat tata rias wajah.

"Kembalikan itu kepadaku!" siswi itu semakin panik dan berusaha meraih kantung miliknya itu. Ia mencondongkan badannya kedepan dan behasil meraih lengan Sasuke yang mengangkat kantungnya.

Tetapi, ia malah kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga membuat cengkraman tangannya yang berada pada lengan Sasuke sekaligus mendorong siswa itu, Sakura pun berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan menggenggam baju seragam Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa!"

_**BRUGH**_.

"Akh..." kepala Sasuke langsung berbenturan dengan tanah karena ia tidak sempat memutar badannya dan melindungi dirinya dengan lengannya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing, tangan yang tadi memegang kantong berisi peralatan rias wajah terlepas, kantong itu terhempas beberapa senti dari tangannya. Badannya terasa berat karena siswi yang tidak sengaja mendorongnya kini menimpanya.

"Uhn..." siswi itu pun terduduk dari posisinya yang menimpa Sasuke, kedua lututnya terasa sedikit sakit karena langsung berbenturan dengan tanah. Beberapa detik setelah ia duduk, ia menyadari bahwa ia telah menimpa Sasuke akibat kecerobohannya tadi.

"A-Ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" masih menduduki badan Sasuke, siswi itu menepuk-nepuk dada Sasuke, merasa bersalah akibat kepanikannya karena kantong peralatan rias wajah miliknya tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa—" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat ia mencoba menopang tubuhnya dengan menaruh kedua sikunya di tanah dan melihat wajah siswi yang menimpanya sekarang.

Siswi itu tidak menggunakan kacamata. Wajahnya begitu cantik dan imut, bola matanya hijau dan berkilau, wajahnya sangat mudah dikenali oleh Sasuke. Sangat mudah, karena aksesoris yang menutupi identitas siswi itu—kacamata—tak sengaja terlepas saat ia terjatuh dan menimpa Sasuke, sehingga membuat siswa penggemar _idol_ berambut pink itu syok berat.

'_Haruno Sakura... ternyata... memang sang idol, __**Sakura**__!?_'

* * *

Chapter satu, owari ._.

Gimana? Keliatan buruburunya kan? :"D trus... habis ini aku gatau mau bilang apa(?) :")

Oh ya, itu, "Azassu", itu sebenernya "arigatou gozaimasu" yang diucapin benerbener cepet dan singkat. Aku udah nemu banyak banget orang Jepang yang sering bilangnya gitu (acara TV Jepang kadang ngasih subtitle gitu di acaranya, ya yang pastinya masih dalam bahasa Jepang) di acara TV, instead of bilang arigatou gozaimasu secara lengkap mereka malah mempersingkat jadi azassu, tapi itu sifatnya informal lho ya. :3

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya kakak adek ibu bapak om tante kakek nenek saudara saudara~ see you next chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2: Emblem

Udah berapa lama ini fic saya gantungin? :"D akhirakhir ini diriku sibuk ngurusin sama tampil di event samasibukmainlinesamacowokjepangberkacamatadanberwajahlucu, kebawa stress sampe fic ini ga kepikiran buat dilanjut, tapi sekarang akhirnya punya waktu :") btw aku seneng banget baca review kalian yang suka sama konsep yang aku pake di fic ini, yokatta desu :3 tapi ketimbang fic yang plotnya aku rencanain dengan mateng (The Diary), kok malah ini yang kayaknya, kesannya, lebih disuka dari yang itu ya? Dochiramo ouenshitekudasai :"D

Btw, untuk yang gasengaja baca ini benerbener setelah saya publish fictnya, gomen, saya belom koreksi, saya belom kasih jeda per-adegan :( udah diedit sih..

Yaudah, kita mulai saja~

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

**Warning**: AU, OOC, typo berceceran, yaaa gitu deh.

.

_Omae wa __**Idol**__?!_

_Chapter 2: Emblem_

© nadilicious

.

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura kini saling berpandangan. Tepatnya, Sasuke masih syok berat karena teman sekelasnya ternyata memang seseorang yang diidolakannya sejak dulu, Sakura yang ia mulai idolakan saat menonton penampilannya dari luar sebuah _mall_, Sakura yang selama ini nama keluarganya tidak pernah diketahui. Sementara Sakura kebingungan karena Sasuke menatapnya seperti ia sedang melihat sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke pun perlahan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong celana seragamnya, membuka aplikasi kamera, dan...

_Cklik_!

"Dapat!" kata Sasuke, saat berhasil mengambil gambar Sakura yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Akhirnya, ia memecahkan rekor sebagai orang pertama yang berhasil membongkar identitas pribadi Sakura.

"Hah!?" Sakura terkejut karena ia baru sadar bahwa Sasuke mengambil gambar dirinya, masih dengan seragam sekolah, "Hapus gambar itu!"

Sakura kini berusaha meraih ponsel Sasuke untuk menghapus bukti identitas pribadinya. Dengan posisinya yang menimpa Sasuke saat ini memudahkannya untuk meraih ponsel milik penggemarnya itu. Ia tinggal merangkak sedikit, lalu ponsel Sasuke akan berhasil ia dapatkan.

Namun, Sasuke berpikir cepat. Saat Sakura hendak merangkak naik untuk meraih tangannya, Sasuke memencet tombol kunci pada ponselnya yang dilindungi oleh kata sandi, lalu ia lempar ponselnya ke arah lain, tentunya agak pelan, karena Sasuke tidak ingin ponselnya tergores. Masih merasa akan menang dalam sesi rebut-merebut yang kedua, Sakura dengan pede merangkak menjauhi badan Sasuke dan mengarah ke ponsel tersebut. Namun, Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai siswa paling atletis di Konoha Kouritsu Koutou Gakkou. Sasuke langsung berdiri, lalu berlari ke arah dimana ponselnya berada sambil mendorong punggung Sakura ke bawah, sehingga siswi itu terjatuh, menempel dengan tanah, dan Sasuke berhasil lebih dulu mendapatkan ponselnya.

"Ugh!" Sakura merasa kesal, karena selama ini, upayanya untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya digagalkan oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Ternyata... kau adalah Sakura yang sangat terkenal itu, ya?" Sasuke menyeringai, kini mempercayai bahwa si Haruno Sakura yang pendiam di kelas 1-B adalah Sakura yang periang dan lincah di atas panggung.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak dimana aku bersekolah, jadi mengambil gambar itu adalah hal yang tidak berguna!" kata Sakura, kini dalam posisi duduk, pede bahwa para penggemarnya akan menganggap bahwa itu adalah sebuah foto teaser untuk pemotretan majalah atau _photobook_-nya.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menyeringai, "kau tidak lihat ini?"

Sasuke menunjukkan hasil gambar yang ia ambil saat Sakura masih menduduki badannya. Terlihat di belakang Sakura, adalah bagian luar dari lantai dua sekolah yang terdapat lambang dan nama sekolah menghiasi dinding itu, serta lambang sekolah yang terjahit dan terlihat dengan jelas dari jas seragamnya.

"Kau!" Sakura langsung berdiri, lalu menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, "hapus gambar itu!"

"Tidak mau," Sasuke menjawab Sakura dengan cepat, "bahkan aku berpikir untuk mengunggah gambar ini dan menuliskan bagaimana tingkah lakumu di sekolah."

"Jangan..." Sakura langsung panik mendengar apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dengan gambar dirinya, "tolong jangan lakukan itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura begitu bersikeras menginginkan Sasuke menghapus gambar itu dan sangat menginginkan identitas pribadinya dirahasiakan.

"Sebuah alasan yang kau tidak akan mengerti," kata Sakura lirih, "tolong jangan lakukan itu, kumohon, hapus gambar itu."

"Tapi dengan syarat," kata Sasuke, saat mendengar permintaan penghapusan gambar dirinya. Sakura memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Di sekolah ini, kau masuk dalam tiga besar dalam peringkat siswa dengan prestasi terhebat di angkatan kita, bukan?" kata Sasuke, mengingat bahwa dengan identitas samarannya, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa selama di sekolah, _idol_ yang satu ini sangat serius tentang pelajaran dan selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus dan dibanggakan oleh para guru.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura menganggap hal itu dengan enteng, namun perasaannya tidak enak.

"**Kalau begitu... kerjakan semua PR-ku.**"

"HEEEEEE!?" Sakura terkejut mendengar permintaan dari Sasuke yang begitu konyol.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku mengunggah gambar ini?" Sasuke kembali mengancam.

"B-Bukan itu!" kata Sakura, "namun, kau tau kan, sekarang, bahwa aku ini adalah seorang _idol_? Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu!" kata Sakura, berusaha mencari alasan supaya Sasuke mau mengganti syaratnya menjadi sedikit lebih waras.

"Aku tau, aku sadar," Sakura merasa sedikit lega saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengubah permintaanku."

"Apa!?" Sakura terkejut lagi. Dengan alasan yang ia keluarkan, siswa ini tetap tidak mengubah syaratnya?

"Kau gila!" Sakura berteriak kepada Sasuke.

"Memang," jawab Sasuke sambil terkekeh-kekeh, "aku sangat gila, bahkan aku bisa mengunggah gambar ini sekarang juga dari ponselku."

"Jangan, kumohon..." kata Sakura lirih.

"Ikuti saja persyaratanku dan aku benar-benar tidak akan mengunggah gambar ini kemanapun," kata Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Sakura mendengus kesal, namun ia memutuskan untuk percaya saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu serius saat mengatakan janjinya. "Baiklah..."

"Nah," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "aku akan tetap membeli CD dan DVD-mu, serta menonton acara TV yang mengundangmu sebagai bintang tamu untuk menambah _rating_, kok."

"Sial..." umpat Sakura.

"Ini," Sasuke membuka tasnya dan memberikan buku tulis matematika miliknya kepada Sakura.

"Hah!?" Sakura menerima buku itu, tetapi ia terkejut karen Sasuke langsung memberikan buku tulisnya kepadanya.

"Mulai hari ini, jika kau tidak mau aku mengunggah foto ini hari ini juga, kerjakan PR matematika yang diberikan Asuma-sensei tadi," kata Sasuke, sambil menunjukkan foto Sakura yang ia ambil sekali lagi kepada siswi sekaligus _idol_ itu.

"Hmph!" Sakura mengambil buku itu dengan sedikit kasar dari tangan Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sifatmu masih terlihat sama," kata Sasuke, "masih melakukan hal-hal yang menggemaskan. Kuharap, itu bukan karakter buatan."

"B-Bukan!" Sakura merasa sedikit marah karena perkataan Sasuke, seolah-olah karakternya diciptakan hanya untuk menarin fans.

"Ya sudah," Sasuke pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celana seragamnya, lalu berbalik badan, "aku berjanji tidak akan menyebarkan gambar ini kepada siapapun."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menaruh sedikit harapan kepada Sasuke akan janji yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Benar," Sasuke menoleh ke aran Sakura dengan senyuman tipisnya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar sekolah.

'_Kalau begitu..._' Sakura menatap pada buku tulis Sasuke, '_aku juga harus menepati janjiku._'

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke," panggil wanita berambut hitam dan panjang, melihat ke sebuah piring yang agak kotor namun tidak menyisakan sedikitpun makanan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat menaiki tangga dan menoleh kepada wanita itu, ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Tumben sekali kau menghabiskan makananmu, biasanya kau selalu menyisakan sedikit, apa kau sedang bahagia?" tanya Mikoto kepada putra bungsunya itu.

Mungkin, terhadap keluarganya, Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Betapa senangnya ia menjadi orang satu-satunya yang berhasil membongkar kehidupan pribadi seseorang yang ia idolakan sejak dulu, dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa tau selain dirinya dan mungkin beberapa guru tertentu di sekolah, serta para karyawan, termasuk manajer yang bekerja dibawah agensinya. Ia ragu jika teman sekelasnya, Hokuto, dan ketua kelasnya, Neji, orang-orang yang sering berinteraksi dengan Sakura, tau akan status Sakura sebagai seorang _idol_.

"Aku suka kare, dan aku akan selalu menghabiskannya jika itu kare," Sasuke mengeluarkan alasannya. Biasanya, ia selalu meninggalkan sisa nasi setelah ia makan, namun kali ini, kare, nasi, beserta sayuran dan daging yang dimasak bersama dengan karenya habis dilahap olehnya.

"Biasanya kau akan selalu menyisakan nasi di pinggir piring, kecuali jika kau sedang bahagia, lauk sampai nasinya pasti akan habis," bahkan Mikoto pun hafal dengan kelakuan putra bungsunya ini, walaupun kejadian Sasuke sedang merasa bahagia jarang terjadi dalam setahun.

"Aku suka kare," kata Sasuke, sedikit jengkel, lalu lanjut berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Walaupun berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, Sasuke menata kamarnya dengan sangat sederhana. Ia tidak menempelkan satupun poster di dinding kamarnya. Poster-poster ia biarkan tergulung dan tertata di sebuah tong yang mirip dengan tong sampah, namun desainnya lebih elegan.

Sasuke mencabut _external hard disk_ dari belakang televisinya, mengambil _laptop_-nya, duduk di atas kasur, bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur menggunakan bantalnya, memangku _laptop_-nya di pahanya, dan menyalakannya. Televisinya dalam keadaan menyala, langsung siap di saluran televisi yang akan menampilkan Sakura dalam salah satu acaranya.

Sasuke membuka data-data hasil merekam acara televisinya kemarin. Eksperimennya berhasil. Ia menonton satu persatu acara televisi itu. Pertama, ia menonton sebuah _game show_. Sakura terlihat sangat ceria, sangat humoris, dan menikmati waktu syuting. Sepanjang acara itu, yang dibawakan oleh grup _idol_ yang beranggotakan lima lelaki tampan, Sakura terkadang menjadi bahan bercandaan, yaitu Sakura direbutkan oleh kelima lelaki itu dan teman-teman yang berada di satu tim dengan Sakura berusaha melindungi Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan, bagaimana denganmu?_" tanya seorang co-MC yang memperhatikan dari dalam ruang kontrol seperti supporter sepak bola.

"_Aku tidak begitu percaya diri dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan sepak bola..._" kata Sakura, sambil sedikit memaksakan senyumnya dan menatap ke arah bola besar yang ada di depannya.

"_Tidak apa-apa! Sakura-chan pasti bisa!_" kelima anggota idol group laki-laki sebagai tuan rumah dan pembawa acara utama game show ini menyemangati Sakura yang merupakan anggota tim musuhnya. Sakura tertawa geli karena tingkah laku kelima pria itu. Laki-laki memang sudah biasanya bersikap seperti ini kepada perempuan yang mereka anggap menarik. Sasuke menonton bagian ini dengan seringai kecil.

"_Sakura-chan,_" sang co-MC memanggil Sakura lagi.

"_Hai?_" Sakura menjawab panggilan itu sambil sedikit menghadap ke langit-langit studio.

"_Diantara kelima anggota Semper Fi's, kami dengar bahwa kau memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan Yagura-kun._"

"_Eeeeh~_" seisi penonton dan anggota Semper Fi's lainnya terkejut dengan ini, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, namun ia hanya menaikkan alis mata sebelah kirinya.

"_Jika saat kami mencocokan jadwal dan kami sama-sama memiliki waktu luang di hari dan jam yang sama, biasanya kami pergi makan bersama,_" kata Sakura, sambil menghadap ke para penonton dan anggota Semper Fi's.

"_Dan kau tidak mengajak kami?_" tanya salah satu anggota Semper Fi's, Sumaru, berambut hitam pendek, seakan-akan rambutnya itu mengitari kepalanya dan berbola mata merah _maroon_, menepuk bahu anggotanya yang bernama Yagura, berambut coklat muda pucat dan berbola mata _pink_.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa-apa..._" jawab Yagura polos, disambut oleh tawa dari penonton dan para peserta _game_ _show_ tersebut.

Seusai menonton acara itu, Sasuke menonton _video_ lainnya, yaitu penampilan Sakura dalam sebuah acara musik bergengsi dan paling terkenal sangat efektif untuk mempromosikan artis, idola, _band_, atau musisi; Ongaku Studio, disingkat menjadi Osuta. Acara musik yang disiarkan secara langsung dan paling ditunggu, setiap hari Jumat, jam tujuh malam, di _channel_ Shinobi Terebi atau singkatnya Shitere, dengan dua pembawa acara, lelaki yang sebenarnya juga berprofesi sebagai pelawak dan perempuan penyiar berita di stasiun TV yang sama, mengundang enam sampai tujuh bintang tamu untuk bercakap-cakap sedikit, menjawab pertanyaan dari penggemar, lalu tampil membawakan lagu mereka. Bintang tamu yang dapat tampil di acara ini diyakini memang berasal dari agensi yang terkenal, sudah senior dalam bidangnya, atau namanya sudah terkenal dan memiliki jumlah fans yang begitu banyak bahkan dari sebelum mereka secara resmi turun ke dunia hiburan atau debut.

Padahal, besok hari Sabtu, namun Sasuke terlalu lama menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal-hal yang lain sampai jam enam sore, dimana ia harus mandi, lalu makan malam pada jam tujuh, setelah itu ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, membuka sesi diskusi setelah makan malam yang berlangsung sampai jam setengah sembilan. Untung saja, ia menaruh jadwal untuk merekam acara ini, takut jika ia tidak sempat menonton langsung pada jam tujuh karena ada sesuatu.

Sasuke pun mempercepat _video_ ini sampai berhenti pada bagian dimana giliran Sakura untuk sesi mengobrol sebelum tampil.

"_Ada satu pertanyaan, nama samaran __pengirimnya adalah __Mochi dari negara Oto,_" kata sang pembawa acara perempuan, Yurika.

"_Aku memiliki masalah dengan bangun tepat waktu setiap pagi, akibatnya, aku hampir selalu kesiangan jika berangkat ke sekolah. Apakah Sakura-chan memiliki solusi untuk ini?_"

Sakura pun mengangguk, lalu menjawab, "_Aku juga masih sekolah, tapi untungnya aku akan selalu bangun saat jam wekerku berbunyi... mungkin, selain jam weker, kau bisa meminta anggota keluargamu untuk membangunkanmu di jam tertentu,_" Sakura menjawab dengan tenang. Memang, Sakura sangat cepat terbiasa berada di depan kamera. Tidak merasa gugup sekalipun, jarang sekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah.

"_Apakah kau pernah terlambat bangun untuk sekolah?_" sang pembawa acara lelaki, Ebisu, yang mempunyai ciri khas sendiri, yaitu selalu menggunakan kacamata hitam berbentuk lingkaran.

"_Pernah..._" adalah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, membuat para penonton dan artis-artis yang berada di dalam acara itu terkejut. Seorang yang rajin seperti Sakura pun bisa terlambat ke sekolah.

"_Aku ini sebenarnya orang yang bodoh... ketika aku terlambat bangun, aku menghitung perkiraan waktu yang akan kuhabiskan untuk sampai ke sekolah. Saat kupikir, ah, aku tidak akan bisa datang tepat waktu, maka aku kembali tidur dan bangun lagi jika ada jadwal bekerja,_" jawab Sakura dengan wajah polos, penuh spontanitas, seperti orang-orang _tennen_; pada dasarnya polos dan bodoh namun mengundang tawa. Namun, Sakura bukan orang _tennen_. Ia masih bisa menyeimbangkan sisi serius dan bercandanya. Namun, saat berbagi cerita lucu, Sakura tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat penontonnya tertawa.

"_Jadi, itu terjadi saat kau sudah debut?_" tanya Ebisu.

"_Iya,_" jawab Sakura, lalu tertawa kecil.

Sakura pun dipersilahkan bersiap-siap untuk penampilannya. Kedua pembawa acara yang sempat mengobrol selama beberapa menit bersama Sakura tadi pun memperkenalkan lagu yang akan dibawakan Sakura, sebuah lagu mengenai pernyataan cinta dari seorang perempuan, diikuti tarian dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

"_Mari kita mulai, Sakura dengan Beat Room, silahkan._"

Dan saat musik dimulai, Sakura menari dengan sangat mahir, sumber dari inspirasi para kaula muda yang suka menari seperti dirinya. Suaranya yang jernih menjadi inspirasi para penyanyi diluar sana. Kedua hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke menjadi tertarik kepada Sakura dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti segala perkembangan tentang gadis yang seumuran dengannya ini. Semakin banyak orang yang menjadi fansnya setelah mengetahui betapa berbakatnya gadis yang sedang menduduki bangku SMA ini. Penampilannya begitu memukau, suaranya sangat bagus, kemampuan menarinya tidak kalah dengan para penari profesional.

_Tok tok tok_.

"Ya?" Sasuke memencet tombol _pause_ sebelum menjawab kepada ketukan pintu kamarnya. Tak lama setelah itu, sang ibu, Mikoto, membuka pintu dan sedikit melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Mikoto saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersantai dengan _laptop_-nya.

"Menonton," jawab Sasuke singkat dan santai.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan PR-mu?" tanya Mikoto, khawatir jika Sasuke lupa mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

"Tenang saja..." jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

* * *

"Fuh..." Sakura akhirnya bisa duduk dan mengambil nafas sejenak di atas kursi dengan roda-roda kecil di setiap kaki kursi dan meja panjang yang kosong, hanya ada tas miliknya diatasnya. Satu jam yang ia habiskan untuk make-up dan berganti kostum sangat melelahkan, apalagi ini sudah malam dan dia bekerja di dunia hiburan. Waktu santai hampir menjadi sebuah mitos untuk Sakura.

"Sakura, dua jam lagi syuting akan dimulai. Kau mempunyai waktu satu jam empat puluh lima menit untuk santai," kata sang manajer, Shizune.

"Oke..." jawab Sakura.

Shizune pun keluar sebentar untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Sakura masih diam, duduk di atas kursi, bernafas lega karena ia masih punya waktu sebelum syuting. Sejenak ia tersenyum, lalu berniat untuk tidur sejenak. Tapi, kegiatan tidur cantiknya terganggu saat ia baru ingat sesuatu.

'_PR matematika!_' serunya dalam pikirannya, lalu segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil tempat pensilnya. Ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan buku tulisnya, ia baru ingat bahwa ia juga harus mengerjakan PR milik Sasuke.

'_Anak itu..._' pikir Sakura, lalu mendesah kesal, '_pintar sekali memanfaatkanku._'

Ia pun mengeluarkan buku cetak dan dua buah buku tulis matematika dari dalam tasnya. Ia menaruh buku Sasuke di samping, membuka buku cetak dan buku tulisnya, lalu memotretnya. Sakura berniat untuk mem-_posting_ kegiatannya sekarang, yaitu mengerjakan PR sambil menunggu waktu syuting.

"Karena ada waktu untuk menunggu sebelum syuting, maka aku akan mengerjakan PR-ku~" gumamnya sambil menulis kalimat itu di ponselnya, lalu mengirimkannya ke akun sosial media resmi miliknya; di _Smitter_, dengan nama pengguna _sakurahirari_.

Ia pun memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tasnya, mengambil buku tulis milik Sasuke lagi, lalu mulai mengerjakan PR itu. Setiap satu soal yang baru selesai ia kerjakan, soal beserta jawaban yang ia tulis dengan sedikit lebih singkat ditulis ulang di buku tulis milik Sasuke. Walaupun memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat, Sakura tidak pernah lepas dari kebiasaannya membawa buku atau PR-nya ke lokasi kerja. Ia pikir, ia masih harus mementingkan pendidikan bersamaan dengan karirnya. Tipe idola yang sangat dikagumi oleh para murid sekolah. Karena itu, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan satupun nilai jelek. Kalaupun itu jelek, nilainya masih B+.

Satu persatu soal matematika itu ia kerjakan dengan penuh ketelitian, sambil melihat ke buku catatannya dan memutar otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban yang sekiranya susah dan caranya kebetulan tidak dikeluarkan oleh gurunya. Untung saja ia sedang tidak menghafal lirik lagu atau teks dari skenario drama, sehingga fokusnya hanya tertuju kepada PR matematika itu.

"Sakura," Shizune kembali masuk ke ruang tunggunya. Menghindar dari masalah, Sakura menyelipkan buku tulis Sasuke ke bawah buku tulisnya, seolah-olah ia mengerjakan PR itu hanya untuknya.

"Ya?" Sakura menjawab panggilan dari manajernya.

"Ah, maaf, kau sedang mengerjakan PR-mu, ya?" kata Shizune, saat melihat buku-buku pelajaran Sakura di atas meja.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, bicara saja, aku akan mendengarkan," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil dengan Shizune, lalu kembali mengerjakan PR-nya.

"Kau tahu soal Moegi, _kouhai_-mu di _Katsuyu Pro_, yang sangat mengagumimu?" kata Shizune, sambil duduk di depan Sakura, menyebutkan nama agensi yang membesarkan nama Sakura sekaligus mengasuhnya.

"Aku hanya ada di satu agensi," kata Sakura, dengan maksud bahwa Shizune tidak perlu menyebutkan nama agensinya, karena ia hanya bekerja dibawah naungan satu agensi, bukan dua. Jika ia bekerja dibawah naungan dua agensi, maka wajar bagi Shizune untuk menyebutkan nama agensinya.

"Moegi akan merilis sebuah _mini album_," kata Shizune, "lagu miliknya masih sedikit, namun sepertinya agensi ingin ia banyak dikenal orang, sepertimu."

"Ah, begitu..." Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil mengerjakan PR-nya, "baguslah, semakin banyak kegiatannya, semakin banyak orang yang cepat mengenalnya."

"Tetapi, aku khawatir jika prestasinya di sekolah menjadi tidak lancar," kata Shizune.

"Mungkin dia itu tipe orang yang menyelesaikan semua PR di kelas, tepat saat gurunya baru saja memberikan PR itu, sehingga bebannya menjadi berkurang," kata Sakura, berpikir positif tentang _kouhai_-nya.

"Bisa jadi," kata Shizune, lalu berdiri dan menuangkan secangkir teh hangat yang tersedia di meja lain.

"Apa kau sudah mendengarkan _single_ terbarunya?" tanya Sakura kepada Shizune dengan wajah ceria.

"Ah, _Rolling Feeling_? Melodinya bagus ya, melekat di kepala dalam jangka waktu yang panjang," kata Shizune, lalu duduk di kursinya lagi dan meminum tehnya.

"Un, dengan begitu, banyak orang yang akan mengingat Moegi-chan," kata Sakura.

"Apa ini baik-baik saja untukmu? Seorang _kouhai_ yang mengagumi dirimu, membalapmu?" tanya Shizune.

"Aku ingin semua orang di Katsuyu Inc menjadi terkenal, sehingga semakin banyak yang ingin masuk ke agensi ini," kata Sakura tanpa keraguan.

"Kau ini," Shizune tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura, "terlalu baik."

"Perjalananku memang lebih panjang dari Moegi-chan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mau menyombongkan diri, baik di depan, maupun di belakang layar," kata Sakura, layaknya wawancara untuk sebuah artikel majalah.

"Kau sangat menyayangi semua di Katsuyu Inc, ya?" kata Shizune, sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagiku," kata Sakura, masih sambil mengerjakan PR-nya.

"Untung saja anggota keluargamu adalah presiden Katsuyu Inc," kata Shizune.

"Benar juga..." kata Sakura, sambil menoleh kepada Shizune dan meletakkan pensilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada hal yang aku ingin diskusikan denganmu, namun aku tahan karena kelihatannya kau sedang fokus pada PR-mu," kata Shizune, memasang wajah serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana rencanamu untuk musim panas ini? _Single _baru, atau konser pertama?" tanya Shizune.

Sakura pun terdiam, wajahnya menjadi serius, dan ia memikirkannya dalam-dalam...

* * *

Hai, chapter 2 owari :3

Aku harap gaada kata asing yang aku masukin kesini :v - lagi buruburu(?)

Bales review dulu ya :3

**caesarpuspita**: Dia udah nyadar kok, wkwkwk yang kutulis itu termasuk ancaman bukannn? :"D

**Ly Melia**: Yoyoi~

**mii-chanchan2**: Terlalu OOC kah? Maa, yang penting aku udah nulis di warning lah ya :"D

**uciharuno cika**: Yoyoi~ HAHA iya juga ya, mungkin para cewek jadi kepengen pacaran sama Shikamaru disini karena dia peka banget :b

**guest**: Makasih~ w

**sasusaku**: Kyaaa makasih banget :/D

**saku saku**: Untuk itu, aku sama temenku pas diskusi tentang konsep ini tuh udah direncanain akhirnya gimana kok OwOb pokoknya tunggu aja~ :b

**guest**: Yoyoi~

**sasu nyan**: Yoyoii~

**feli**: Yoyoiii~

**Guest**: Arigachuuu x3

**siska**: Yoyoiiii~

**culin**: Yoyoiiiii~

**Uchiha Mine**: Etto, aku masih ketinggalan jauh dibanding author yang lainnya, tapi makasih banget loh :"3 salam kenal juga!

**SS**: Yoyoiiiiii~

**AoRizuki**: Gomen, gomen, udah nungguin ya? Hampir dua bulan digantung deh jadinya :"D aku punya banyak urusan sama himpunan dan event kampus, sorry sangat kalo terlambat :"

Jaa, mata ne~ :3


End file.
